Cowgirl Clothes and Piercing Promises
by Siraa Demented
Summary: Jade tries to find cowgirl clothes for the Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Beck teaches her an interesting skill of his. Short one-shot, my first story so be nice!


"You do not have ANYTHING a cowgirl would wear. Especially not a sweet cowgirl." Jade muttered, holding up one of Beck's jean jackets. She threw it towards the bed, where Beck caught it as he lie down. He looked at it closely for a minute, examining the loose threads. Then he threw it on the floor.

"Jade, babe…." Beck said in a sweet voice. "What would you do if I did have cowgirl clothes?"

"I would probably attack you." Jade replied, turning around to look at him.

"Wow, I wonder why I don't have cowgirl clothes. Not to mention the fact that I AM A GUY…." Beck said, rolling his eyes. Jade looked down for a second, then looked back up.

"That's a really good point." She said as she sat down next to Beck on the bed. He chuckled, rolling onto his side to face her. He took a section of her hair and sniffed it. "What are you doing?" Jade asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. He smirked at her for a second before yanking her head back. Before she could react, he leaned over her and kissed her. After only a second, he sat back again, leaving Jade's head on his lap.

"Ow!" Jade yelped, feeling her lip. "You bit me!" She stopped for a second, then felt her lip again. "Wait…. Wait a minute…." She sat up, looking at him. "Beck, where's my lip piercing?" She asked slowly. Beck smiled, tracing swirls on her stomach. "Beck, what happened to it?" She said louder, looking around for it on the bed. She looked back at Beck. "Beck….?" Beck looked at her, his smile turning evil. Very slowly, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. On his tongue was a little dark blue gem. Jade stared at it for a second, momentarily frozen. Then she felt her lip again dazedly. She didn't do anything else until Beck snapped his mouth back shut. "Give it back!" She yelled, hitting his arm. He didn't even blink.

"You'd have to get it yourself…." He said foxily, hiding the gem under his tongue. "Sometimes I cannot believe you, Beck," Jade said as she leaned down for another kiss. She snaked her tongue carefully under Beck's, safely retrieving the gem. She sat back up to put the piercing back through her lip. "How did you do that anyway?" She asked curiously. Beck watched her put the back on it, making sure it was secure. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back over him.

"Here, let me show you…."

"What would a cowgirl wear?" Jade mused a few hours later as she flipped through the clothes at Target. Beck leaned against the shelf, examining a pink button-up. "What would Jade tolerate?" He asked as Jade glared at him. He looked up at her seriously. "You know it's a much more important question." Jade returned her attention to the clothes. "The real question is, are you going to break up with me today or tomorrow." She said quietly. Beck sighed at her. He didn't understand how she could be so full of herself and have such low self-esteem at the same time. "Jade, listen to me. Look at me." Jade kept her gaze fixed on a neon blue shirt on the rack. "We've been dating for four years. Why in the world would I break up with you now?" He asked, moving in between her and the shelf.

"Oh, so you want me to write you a boo- Mmmph-" She was cut off as Beck spun her around, slamming her against the shelf and kissing her forcefully. She relaxed against him, calming down. Then she pushed him away as hard as she could, which was not very far. "Give me it," She said warningly. He pressed his hands against the shelves, leaning over her. "First you have to repeat everything I say. Beck-"

Jade rolled her eyes, pouting. "First you have to repeat everything I say. Beck,"

"You will not break up with me, ever, or else-" Beck said, pressing himself even closer to her. "You will not break up with me, ever, or else…." She muttered grudgingly against him. Beck put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "…. I will kill you."

Jade's eyes widened, but she couldn't see any signs that he was joking. "I - I will - I…." He stared at her, waiting for her to say it. He really did expect her to. "I will - um - injure you severely…." Jade said, dropping her gaze. Beck looked at her for a second before lifting her face back up. She was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"That's good enough for me." He pressed his lips to hers once again. She pulled away too fast, taking her lip piercing out of her mouth and sliding it back through her lip.

"Hey…. What's that?" Jade asked suddenly, going to pick something up off the floor. She held up a red-white print shirt. "It's perfect."


End file.
